Johnny Lawrence
John Lawrence, commonly referred as Johnny, is the secondary antagonist of the original Karate Kid and the main Protagonist/Anti-Hero and minor antagonist of the Cobra Kai web series. Background Pre-''Karate Kid'' Johnny Lawrence, as a young kid, was very feeble and distant. Growing up with a harsh step-father, Johnny would often distance himself through use of his Walkman. However, one day while strolling home, Johnny came across a karate dojo by the name of Cobra Kai. Inside he found John Kreese teaching his students, which inspired Johnny greatly. He excitedly talked about the dojo with his mother and asked his stepfather if he could study karate, but Sid ridiculed him and relented only after Laura convinced him to let her son learn karate, thinking it could help him make friends. Johnny was enrolled into Cobra Kai and became a star student, winning the All-Valley tournament in 1982 and 1983 and not losing a single point in the latter. When Johnny and his friend, Dutch, attended a screening of Rocky III ''in the summer of their sophomore year, they sat behind a group of girls. Dutch threw milk-duds at the girls, before one of them, Ali Mills, stood up and confronted him. This was the first time Johnny Lawrence formally met Ali, and he soon went on to form a two-year relationship with her. Just shortly before the events of ''Karate Kid, Johnny and Ali got into a small fight and broke off. Johnny was very adamant about getting back with her, but never truly got his chance. ''Karate Kid (1984) On the last night of summer, Johnny and his friends from Cobra Kai drive their motorcycles to a beach party. He reminds his friends that he wants to be an "ex-degenerate" but immediately becomes jealous when he sees Ali with an unfamiliar boy. He drives down to confront Ali, but she rejects all his advances, and the two quickly get into a fight. Daniel LaRusso, seeing a chance to insert himself and stick up for Ali, intervenes. Johnny quickly pushes Daniel down, and the two get into a brawl against Ali's protests in which Johnny wins and leaves. Quite a bit later, during a Halloween school event, Johnny was in a bathroom stall, when Daniel put a hose over him and drenched him with water. Johnny, enraged, gathered his friends, and chased Daniel down the street, before cornering Daniel and beating him up. That's when, unexpectedly, Mr Miyagi showed up, defending Daniel and knocking Johnny out. Miyagi and Daniel later showed up to the Cobra Kai Dojo, requesting of John Kreese that his students leave Daniel be until the All-Valley Tournament. Agreeing, Johnny was forced not to lay a hand on Daniel, which allowed Daniel to torment Johnny until the day of the Tournament arrived. Once the day of the All-Valley Tournament finally arrived, Johnny rocked his way up to the finals, where he was pitted against his now-rival, Daniel LaRusso. While Johnny put up a good fight, especially with his opponent having an injured leg, Daniel ended up defeating Johnny using the Crane Technique. ''Karate Kid Part II (1986) Following the tournament, Johnny argues with John Kreese in the parking lot about how he did his best despite winning second place. Kreese, enraged by Johnny's loss, destroys his trophy and calls him a loser. Johnny insults Kreese, but Kreese quickly puts Johnny into a headlock. Johnny's friends unsuccessfully tried to save him from Kreese, before Mr Miyagi stepped in and defused the situation. Daniel and Miyagi then left Johnny in the parking lot. ''Karate Kid Part III (1989) Johnny appears in a montage at the beginning of the movie. He along with his friends most likely left Cobra Kai following Kreese's assault against him after his loss in the tournament as in the present day Kreese is revealed to have no students left at the Cobra Kai Dojo. Pre-''Cobra Kai In the past three decades in between Karate Kid and Cobra Kai, Johnny's life had gone downhill. He greatly detested his job as a home-improvement worker and moved to Reseda from Encino Hills. He fell victim to alcohol and was living life as a drunk. In the early 2000s, Johnny had a relationship with Shannon Keene, who gave birth to his son, Robby, but the relationship fell apart, and Johnny reportedly neglected Robby since birth. In the eyes of the world, he's basically a loser and a washout. At some point, Johnny's mother died. It is unknown when and how she died. ''Cobra Kai (2018)'' 34 years after the events of The Karate Kid, Johnny's life has taken a turn for the worse. He moved out of his step dad's mansion in Encino Hills to Reseda. At the beginning of Cobra Kai he worked as a home-improvement worker but was fired after an argument with a customer. Afterwards Johnny went to a convenience store where he encountered a group of high school students bullying his neighbor Miguel Diaz. The bullies provoke Johnny after they pushed Miguel into his Pontiac Firebird. After a brief fight in which Johnny defeats the posse of students Johnny was arrested. The next night Johnny is at home drinking when he has a flash back of his high school days and goes out for a drive. While driving around the city at night he ends up at the All-valley sports arena where he was defeated by Daniel LaRusso and was nearly choked to death by his own sensei, John Kreese. While having some more flashbacks a group of teenagers smashed into his Pontiac Firebird, an enraged Johnny attempts to chase after the teenagers but the crash disabled his car. His car ends up being towed to Daniel LaRusso's car dealership and for the first time in 34 years he comes face to face with Daniel. After his visit at the dealership Johnny decides to re-open Cobra Kai and his neighbor Miguel becomes his first student. After a few months with only having one student (Miguel) Cobra Kai becomes very popular and he gets a full dojo. Afterwards Johnny decides to try to make amends with his son Robby. After he hears a commotion outside his apartment he discovers Daniels cousin smashing his car with a bunch of biker goons. Enraged Johnny defeats the goons and makes Daniels cousin tell him where he lives. Johnny goes to Daniels house to confront him after almost getting into a fight Daniel gets Johnny a new car to compensate for his cousins actions, during this, Daniel and Johnny begin to bond but after Johnny discovers Daniel had been teaching his son karate Johnny gets angry and shoves Daniel into his karate trophies. After a night of binge drinking, Johnny goes to the All-valley tournament with his class. After a dominant performance from his class Miguel defeats his own son Robby in the championship round. After celebrating his victory at the dojo, a shadowy figure walks in who congratulates Johnny. The figure emerges and turns out to be his old sensei, John Kreese. Personality In the original movie Johnny was an arrogant bully who repeatedly bullied Daniel due to the latter becoming friendly with his ex-girlfriend Ali. During the finals of the all valley tournament however, he expresses shock when Kreese tells him to sweep Daniel's foot, which shows that Johnny does know when to draw the line. After losing to Daniel he personally hands Daniel the trophy and congratulates him, this showing his he is a good sport. 34 years after his defeat Johnny is still bitter. After he begins training his neighbor Miguel he teaches him to be merciless. Over the course of the season he begins to care for Miguel and realize that he is the only person that has not given up on him. His relationship with his son Robby is strained due to Johnny neglecting him his whole life, which has made Robbie resentful towards his father, and bent on doing everything he can to make Johnny suffer. While Johnny has expressed desire to make amends with Robby and Robby himself did seem to want to work things out with Johnny after Shannon tells him Johnny wanted Robby to live with him, Robby goes back to disliking him after seeing Johnny hugging Miguel, though Johnny was unaware that Robby saw him. Despite their failed relationship Johnny does care about Robby, and Robby in turn does show that he does care for Johnny by accepting his apology following his loss in the all valley tournament. After reopening the Cobra Kai Dojo his rivalry with Daniel is reignited. Daniel raises his rent just so Cobra Kai gets closed down which angers him. He tries to prevent Cobra Kai from getting reinstated in the All-Valley tournament which angers him. After Daniel's cousin Louie burns his car, Johnny confronts Daniel and the two almost get into a fight. However, the two bond together on a car ride where they end up visiting Daniel's old apartment and reveal their stories before they met. However, they go back to being rivals after Johnny finds out that Robbie has been training with Daniel, though Daniel was unaware that Robbie was Johnny's son. After his student Hawk gets disqualified in the semifinals of the tournament for committing an illegal move against Robbie, Johnny gets angry at him for going far. When Miguel attacks Robbie's injured shoulder in the finals, Johnny tells him not to play dirty, and then realizes that he has gone too far. Despite Miguel winning the tournament for the Cobra Kai, Johnny expresses guilt for what has he turned Miguel into. Gallery 274px-Tumblr ljdgq0Uz2x1qgz3gvo1 500.jpg Johnny lawrence.png Daniel vs johny1.png Jlawrence.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-09-10 at 5.31.09 pm.png|Johnny As A Kid References Category:Antagonists Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part II Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Heroes